


Чёрный цеппелин

by decLay, WTF_Kings_2020



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, Fiction, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Horror, Science Fiction & Fantasy, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decLay/pseuds/decLay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020
Summary: С погодой в последнее время творился какой-то бардак. Только что было ясно и сухо, а в следующую секунду с неба яростным непрерывным потоком полилась мутная вода. Одновременно с дождем стало холодно. Костюм химзащиты, и без того неудобный, тут же задубел и теперь мешал двигаться больше обычного. В ту же минуту в воздухе появилась мерцающая зеленоватая дымка, в один момент окутала их с головы до самых ног и исказила, изломала пространство. Следовавшая за туманом темнота наступала рывками, как в старых киношных ужастиках, когда на улице вдруг один за другим, гаснут фонари.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Чёрный цеппелин

Кофейник был ещё горячий. Стоял на подоконнике, блестя на ярком весеннем солнце поцарапанным боком, слегка прикрытый дешёвой тюлевой занавеской из ближайшего супермаркета. Занавеска, конечно, была призвана добавить этой маленькой замызганной кухоньке уюта. В раковине громоздилась гора не мытой с вечера посуды, на столе виднелись следы недавнего завтрака. В маленькой прихожей на допотопных крючках висела груда одежды и сумок, наверное, не ношенных ни единого раза с момента, как вещи попали на вешалку. Под вешалкой была навалена куча обуви. Стоптанные тапки вперемешку с дерзкими кедами и брутальными берцами. Из-под одного ботинка кокетливо выглядывал мысок легкомысленной летней босоножки из плетеной соломки. Коврик перед дверью был безнадёжно, до стёршихся полос, затоптан. У одной стены стояло заляпанное тусклое зеркало, оставившее острыми углами пару царапин на видавших лучшие дни обоях. Дальше по коридорчику маячила гостиная, не уступавшая по бардаку кухне и прихожей. Наставленные по её углам коробки, корзины и мешки были прикрыты одеялами и отрезами ярких тканей, что, по-видимому, означало попытку жильцов придать этому месту видимость порядка. На пыльных полках теснились книги, перемежаясь клубками пряжи, старыми газетами, забытыми стаканами и скомканными фантиками. У парочки безвкусных кичливых пастушек, пресс-папье из дешевого фарфора, стоявших тут же, на одной из полок, были отколоты носы. У окна примостился старенький телевизор с одиноким скособоченным кактусом на верхней крышке. Рядом на колченогом столике притулилась ручная швейная машинка. Всё явно говорило о том, что квартиру покинули только что и что свой уход хозяева не планировали. И, наверное, даже не знали, что уйдут.

— Чисто, — из смежной с гостиной спальни боком вышел Эрик.

Джек кивнул ему.

— Да, тут тоже. Зря теряем время. — Он ещё раз окинул взглядом тесное, захламлённое, бестолковое жилище, словно бы нарочно созданное, чтобы продемонстрировать, что искусство обживаться и создавать уют дано не каждому. Что для этого мало повесить на окно тряпку и кинуть плед на просиженный диван. И что бы там женщины о себе ни мнили, но и они не особо в этом преуспели. Груды «полезного» хлама в виде битых горшков и старых пакетов, распиханных по коробкам в этой квартире, наглядно это демонстрировали. То, что в теории должно было бы когда-то в будущем пригодиться и продемонстрировать потрясающие экономические и практические качества бережливых хозяев жилища, на самом деле было мусором, занимающим место и копящим пыль.

Эрик, проходя мимо Джека, равнодушным взглядом скользнул по аляповатому календарю, прикрепленному скотчем к одной из стенок шкафа. За ним грузно протопал по вытертому паркету его брат Лиам, и Джек почувствовал укол совести. Его ребята родились и выросли вот в таких квартирах, и то, что ему казалось безвкусным и бессмысленным, для них было привычным и понятным. Он порадовался, что придержал комментарии при себе, и коротко приказал:

— Уходим.

Словно нарочно дождавшись его команды, вдалеке тревожно завыла сирена и следом, перекрывая её, воздух разрезал низкий утробный гул, переходящий в рев. Тут же поднялась суета. Джек торопливо натянул противогаз и капюшон костюма химзащиты, стянул манжеты на перчатках и включил фонарик на винтовке. Как раз вовремя. В следующий миг, невзирая на запертые двери и окна, казалось, прямо сквозь бетонные стены все заволокло едким, клубящимся зелёным туманом, и что-то ритмично застучало, сначала тихо, потом громче и громче, пока стук не превратился в ужасающий грохот. Джек, тяжело дыша, заторопился к выходу. За ним, то и дело натыкаясь на мебель, топали его ребята. Стремительно, за пару секунд, стемнело, и молчавшая до того рация зашипела и запищала. Сквозь треск помех Джеку померещилось, что кто-то зовёт его.

— Джек…

Он оглянулся на своих, едва различая свет от их фонариков во мгле зелёного ядовитого тумана.

— Джек…

… — Малыш, как ты сегодня? — Смуглая изможденная женщина осторожно промокнула салфеткой лоб лежавшему на кровати мальчику. — Такая духота... Сынок, — позвала она в сторону. — Принеси пульт от кондиционера. Сейчас станет полегче, — снова обратилась она к лежавшему, после чего, быстрым и привычным жестом просунула под мальчика руку. — М, надо переодеться, малыш. Примешь ванну? — не дожидаясь ответа, она поднялась и направилась в маленькую смежную комнату. Зашумела вода, и женщина вернулась обратно. — Сейчас умоешься и покормлю тебя, — сказала она, не глядя на мальчика на кровати, и снова позвала в сторону: — Сынок!

За тонкой хлипкой дверью раздался топот и детский смех, отрывистый и звонкий, в следующую секунду дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вбежал другой мальчик, помладше.

— Вот, — он протянул матери пульт, но та отмахнулась:

— Включи сам. Третья программа.

— Один, два, три, — пропел мальчик и размахивая рукой нажал кнопку.

Сразу после этого в углу комнаты тихо, почти неслышно зажужжал небольшой элегантный кондиционер, выпуская порцию остуженного воздуха.

Женщина тем временем подтащила к высокой громоздкой кровати с рычагами и педалями столик на колёсиках, уставленный флаконами и разнообразными коробочками. Негромко напевая, она накинула поверх своей одежды белый ситцевый халат и повесила на плечо полотенце.

— Ну все, готов? — Она наклонилась над мальчиком на кровати. Мальчик моргнул, она улыбнулась ему. — Молодец, пойдём помоемся.

Она осторожно подняла его и усадила в стоявшее рядом кресло-каталку. Младший мальчик с готовностью сгреб со столика несколько флаконов и засеменил следом.

— Сменишь простыни? — немного рассеянно попросила его женщина. — Пока он купается.

Тогда младший мальчик обогнал её и, сгрудив в беспорядке флаконы на полку у раковины, выскользнул обратно и принялся необычайно сноровисто для своего возраста и небольших размеров стаскивать с огромной кровати бельё.

В ванной комнате женщина быстро стащила памперс с сидящего в каталке, закатила кресло вместе с мальчиком в просторную душевую и споро его обмыла, попутно осторожно и умело разминая едва различимые мышцы. После чего снова подхватила на руки и опустила в ванную. Как всегда, в момент погружения тщедушного хрупкого тельца в воду в огромных глазах мальчика ей почудилась смесь страха и надежды.

— Тише, тише, малыш. Не волнуйся. Я рядом.

На губах мальчика проступила неуверенная улыбка, и он прикрыл веки, гася беспокойный взгляд.

Темнота была наполнена звуками. Шорохами, скрипами, глухим звоном, вскриками и стонами. Она была густой. Обволакивала все тело, сковывая грудь и мешая переставлять ноги. В этом и таилась опасность. Стоять долго на месте было нельзя. Тьма усыпляла, а уснувший в темноте навечно оставался в ней.

Джеку мерещилось, что силуэты этих несчастных толпятся вокруг их жалких лучиков света. Тянут к ним пальцы, отчего хлипкие фонарики то и дело мерцали. Плывут за ними следом, обдавая холодом и отчаянием.

Был ли на самом деле кто-то вокруг или нет, Джек не знал. Но ощущение чужого присутствия в темноте преследовало не только его. Все люди, которых застала темнота, слышали голоса пропавших и ощущали прикосновения. Но никому из желавших выяснить, было ли на самом деле во тьме что-то или кто-то, это не удалось. Во всяком случае, никто еще не возвращался из тьмы, чтобы попытаться это сделать.

— Спина к спине, — приказал Джек.

Они встали в плотное кольцо и некоторое время медленно и осторожно ходили по кругу. Темнота вокруг колыхалась, не оставляя попыток поживиться. Но в итоге, как бывало уже не раз, вдруг рассеялась. Пространство вокруг вспучилось, из ниоткуда проступили стены, оклеенные дешевыми обоями. Со стуком и скрипом прямо из воздуха собрались мебель и другие предметы скудной обстановки, и в следующий момент они снова оказались в тесной прихожей.

Лиам тут же налетел на угол, Эрик споткнулся о валяющуюся под ногами обувь, а Джек оказался притиснутым к двери.

— Зеркало! Лови зеркало!

Эрик замахал руками, пытаясь поймать кренящееся набок огромное тяжёлое зеркало. Но безуспешно. С громким треском от рвущихся обоев оно все-таки соскользнуло в сторону и брызнуло острыми осколками.

— Вот мать! — несчастным голосом произнёс Лиам, и даже сквозь стёкла защитной маски были видны его перепуганные глаза. — Теперь что-то будет… Разбить зеркало — это к несчастью…

Джек раздраженно дернул плечом, громоздкий неудобный костюм скрипнул.

— Это все суеверия, — сказал он вслух. — Что-то случается и без зеркал. Иначе не было бы тумана и вот этого всего. Давайте на выход.

Он открыл дверь и первым вышел на тесную лестничную клетку. Следом, хрустя осколками под подошвами тяжёлых ботинок, затопали Эрик и Лиам, и кто-то из них — Джек из-за барахлящего наушника не разобрал, кто — вполголоса пробормотал:

— Может, все это потому, что кто-то разбил очень большое зеркало. Много зеркал...

Когда в дверь постучали, женщина читала книгу. 

— … небо затмили полчища чёрных крыльев, — негромко говорила она, почти не глядя на открытые страницы. — И в следующую секунду тысячи птиц устремились к земле…

В этот момент, обрывая её на полуслове, в комнату заглянула девочка.

— Вас мама зовёт, — почему-то испуганно пролепетала она.

Женщина посмотрела на мальчика на кровати, который не мигая смотрел на неё, и отложила книгу в сторону.

— Сейчас? — слегка раздраженно уточнила она. — Он только что поел.

Девочка замялась.

— Я бы могла… если хотите… ну, посидеть с ним, — заикаясь, пробормотала она.

Во взгляде женщины проступил скепсис.

— Не стоит, — сухо отрезала она, поднимаясь, и обратилась к младшему мальчику, сидевшему с игрушками тут же на полу, возле кровати: — Присмотри за ним. Я быстро.

Мальчик с готовностью вскочил и вскарабкался на кровать, не забыв прихватить машинки и солдатиков.

— Не балуйся, — строго осадила его женщина и вышла из комнаты.

Девочка у двери бестолково затопталась на месте. Казалось, она не могла решить, хочет ли остаться или все же уйти. В качестве компромисса она с преувеличенным вниманием начала осматриваться. Но в комнате, кроме живописного пятна на одной из серо-розовых стен, оставшегося с прошлой зимы, когда потекла крыша, смотреть было абсолютно не на что. Вся её обстановка была сугубо практичной и скучной. Начиналось всё с двух железных открытых стеллажей, заставленных коробками с памперсами, ёмкостями с присыпкой, склянками с лекарствами и тому подобными вещами, стоявших возле двери в комнату. Далее следовал комод с открытыми полками, забитый ровными стопками чистого белья. Сверху на комоде почему-то была маленькая плитка с небольшой кастрюлькой. У распахнутой настежь потрепанной двери в ванную комнату, в полумраке которой поблескивала хромированными ободами кресло-каталка, на полу примостился синий пластмассовый таз. В свободном от стеллажей углу висел кондиционер, прямо под ним было что-то вроде небольшого топчана, покрытого выцветшим пледом. Сверху на стене были прибиты крючки. На одном из них висели ношеное темно-синее пальто, шелковый цветастый шарф и большая кожаная хозяйственная сумка. У кровати стояли крутящееся просиженное кресло и немного облупленный столик-этажерка на колесиках, также заставленный всяческими флаконами, блистерами с таблетками, жгутами, какими-то инструментами, чашками, карандашами и прочими мелочами, среди которых оказался даже небольшой пузатый чайник. На подоконниках за тонкой белой вуалью, слегка посеревшей от времени, спрятались два потрескавшихся горшка с чахлыми растениями. Бежевые рулонные шторы сейчас были подняты, и сквозь еще не мытое после зимы стекло виднелся дом напротив и огромный дуб, который рос посреди двора. За изголовьем стоявшей в некотором отдалении от стен кровати кто-то прикрепил пару кривых детских рисунков, очевидно, нарисованных младшим мальчиком, который со спокойным интересом сейчас наблюдал за девочкой своими живыми карими глазами. Его пристальный взгляд выдернул её из того оцепенения, в которое она погрузилась, оглядывая комнату.

— Почему здесь нет телевизора? — с нарочитым пренебрежением спросила она у мальчика.

— Потому что его здесь нет, — ответил тот и по-птичьи наклонил голову набок, не сводя с девочки глаз.

Та не нашлась с ответом, поэтому, стараясь выглядеть как можно более взрослой, неторопливо подошла к кровати и деловито уселась в кресло. Пару раз крутанувшись из стороны в сторону с самым независимым видом, она взяла в руки книгу, которую читала вслух женщина. Лежащий мальчик посмотрел на неё с надеждой. Но она пролистнула пару страниц и небрежно отбросила книгу на столик.

— Сказки, — в её голосе прозвучало старательно выверенное презрение. — Я уже давно такое не читаю.

Младший мальчик, проигнорировав её интонации, безмятежно заметил:

— А нам нравится.

Девочка сконфузилась.

— Кому — вам? — довольно агрессивно спросила она, пряча свое смущение.

— Нам. Мне и ему, — младший мальчик ткнул себя в грудь и указал на лежащего. — Мама нам читает вслух. Я пока не умею так быстро, а по слогам неинтересно.

— Мне раньше папа тоже читал, — явно чувствуя неловкость, попыталась оправдаться девочка. — А потом…

В этот момент лежавший мальчик сдавленно кашлянул, и от губ по щеке у него поползла белёсая пенистая масса. Девочка вздрогнула, и её миленькое личико исказила гримаса отвращения.

— Фу! Что это с ним?

— Он только что поел, — пояснил младший мальчик, аккуратно стирая лежащему салфеткой рвоту со щеки. Затем он осторожно повернул тому голову чуть набок. — Чтобы не захлебнулся, — пояснил он девочке.

Та уже справилась с брезгливостью и следила за его действиями со сдержанным интересом.

— Как младенец, — неожиданно сказала она. — Только большой. Даже и не подумаешь, что ему уже тринадцать, — и, обращаясь к лежавшему, снисходительно, вероятно, кому-то подражая, добавила: — Мог бы уже и повзрослеть. Знаешь, там, контролировать себя, например. И книжки… ну правда? Сказки? Попроси себе телевизор, там столько крутых кино! Бам-бам-бам! — она сделала вид, что стреляет из пальца. — У тебя даже комната какая-то младенческая. У мальчишек не такие комнаты. Вот у Пола, например. У него на одной стене граффити. Он сам нарисовал! И ещё он собирает модельки машин...

Младший мальчик с удивлением повернулся к ней, но сказать ничего не успел. Дверь снова распахнулась, и в комнату торопливым шагом вошла его мать, слегка запыхавшись. Девочка замолчала и как будто слегка съежилась в кресле, словно не желая, чтобы её заметили.

— Все в порядке? — с порога обратилась женщина к сыну. Тот кивнул. — Хорошо, — с видимым облегчением произнесла она и увидев девочку, строго спросила: — А ты что здесь делаешь?

— Я-а… — девочка залилась краской и вскочила. — Извините, — неловко пробормотала она и заторопилась к выходу.

Женщина же на её уход не обратила никакого внимания, осматривая лежавшего мальчика, который безразлично, не реагируя на неё, смотрел в сторону.

— Что-то случилось? — промывая ему рот, спросила она у сына.

— Нет, — подумав, ответил младший мальчик.

— Точно? Он какой-то расстроенный, — встревоженно сказала женщина. — Милый, — позвала она лежавшего мальчика. — Посмотри на меня? Ну?

Она повернула его лицо к себе, и мальчик нехотя перевёл на неё взгляд.

— Всё хорошо? — спросила у него женщина.

Мальчик моргнул.

— Почитать тебе?

Мальчик через паузу моргнул ещё раз.

— Хорошо, — женщина погладила его по руке и взяла книгу. — Позвони Соне, — спохватившись, обратилась она к сыну. — Пусть принесёт нам смену. Мы сегодня ночуем здесь.

— Здорово! — Младший мальчик чуть подпрыгнул на кровати, и та спружинила, послав мягкую волну по всему матрасу. Лежащий мальчик закачался в такт колебаниям, и его губы чуть дрогнули в намеке на улыбку.

— Не балуйся! — Женщина слегка шлепнула сына по ноге и открыла нужную страницу. — Позвони сейчас, — поторопила она младшего мальчика. — Пока она доедет сюда… Давай.

Она снова посмотрела на лежавшего.

— Помнишь, на чем мы остановились? — тот моргнул. — Хорошо, — она нашла взглядом строчку, и начала. — Тысячи птиц устремились к земле…

Младший мальчик соскочил с кровати и, напевая, выбежал из комнаты.

На других этажах занимались своими делами люди. А где-то в глубине дома, казалось, в самом его основании, зарождался тихий, пока ещё едва различимый гул, от которого по стене и полу шла лёгкая вибрация. Мальчик на постели весь обратился в слух, пытаясь определить источник этого гула. Но женщина, ничего не слыша и не ощущая, продолжала негромко читать вслух книгу, изредка поглаживая мальчика по руке.

С погодой в последнее время творился какой-то бардак. Только что было ясно и сухо, а в следующую секунду с неба яростным непрерывным потоком полилась мутная вода. В сгустившихся фиолетовых тучах громыхало и сверкало. Одновременно с дождем стало холодно. Костюм химзащиты, и без того неудобный, тут же задубел и теперь мешал двигаться больше обычного. 

Поскользнувшись на мягкой, размытой дождём земле в очередной раз, Эрик недовольно забубнил себе под нос:

— Когда же это всё кончится?

Его голос, искаженный маской, звучал неразборчиво и хрипло. Но переспрашивать никто не стал. Этот вопрос и не требовал ответа. Каждый задавал его себе хотя бы раз с того момента, как «Голиаф», огромный цеппелин, возник из ниоткуда высоко в небе и завис над городом.

Земля под ногами затряслась, и в следующую секунду тихий, едва слышный гул, исходивший откуда-то из самых недр земли, перерос в рёв, оглушительный и страшный, сконцентрировавшись в холме.

— Назад! — дико заорал Джек, оборачиваясь к своим. — Быстрей!

В ту же минуту в воздухе появилась мерцающая зеленоватая дымка, в один момент окутала их с головы до самых ног и исказила, изломала пространство. Там, где должна была находиться возвышенность, обозначился провал, деревья и кусты на глазах опрокидывались назад, оставляя после себя завихрения густого, плотного зеленого тумана. Твёрдый асфальт дороги у подножья холма разжижился и влажно заблестел. Следовавшая за туманом темнота наступала рывками, как в старых киношных ужастиках, когда на улице вдруг один за другим, гаснут фонари. Не обращая на эти странности никакого внимания, люди торопливо щелкали карабинами, цепляя ремни к поясам и собирая друг друга в одну цепочку.

— В кольцо, — тяжело дыша, скомандовал Джек. — Включить фонари!

Эрик и Лиам, следуя его примеру, вскинули винтовки на плечи, направив лучи фонарей в стремительно темнеющий туман.

Они принялись медленно, осторожно и плавно, словно участники авангардной балетной постановки, переступать по кругу, напряженно вглядываясь в колышущееся марево.

— Второй раз за день, — прохрипел Лиам. 

Джек скосил в его сторону глаза, но из-за ограниченного обзора маски и темноты ничего не увидел.

— Так уже бывало.

— Вообще-то третий, — педантично уточнил Эрик. — Первый был утром, в городе, до нашего прихода.

— Да, но… — начал Лиам и сам себя оборвал: — Чёрт! Мой фонарик!

Луч от его фонаря потускнел и замигал.

— Нет-нет-нет, — Лиам лихорадочно постучал по фонарику, отчего тот замигал еще быстрее и чаще. — Только не сейчас!

Джек от досады скрипнул зубами. Лиам прав, это было совсем не вовремя.

— Запасной есть? — бросил Джек, всматриваясь в густеющую темноту.

— Только батарейки, — несчастно отозвался тот.

— Ну так смени, — напряженно сказал Эрик.

— В перчатках? — возмутился Лиам. — Я всё уроню.

— Мог бы уже и научиться, — отчитал его Эрик. — Не в первый раз...

— Ничего ронять не нужно, — оборвал их препирательства Джек. — Вот, возьми мой.

Он не глядя протянул в сторону Лиама запасной фонарик, но немного промазал и увел руку дальше, чем нужно. Лиам, однако, забирать фонарик не поспешил, а зачем-то потянул его за запястье.

— Чего тебе? — спросил Джек.

— О чём ты? — растерянно и глухо переспросил Лиам. 

Джек обернулся, и лишь боязнь потерять своё единственное оружие против темноты не дала ему разжать пальцы. Из самого сердца пульсирующей живой тьмы, разверзшей свой ненасытный зев, обвив его руку и уже почти дотянувшись до маски, к нему тянулись извивающиеся червеобразные отростки. От каждого вверх по рукаву химзащиты, растекались в стороны чёрные разводы, образуя причудливый сложный узор и норовя поглотить всю руку, плечо, а следом и всего Джека. Пальцы, державшие фонарик, заледенели и задергались, и это привело Джека в чувство. Он щелкнул кнопкой, включая фонарик, и тонкий, слабый луч света отбросил тьму назад, отростки, обвившие руку, осыпались вниз и одновременно поднялись вверх жирными хлопьями сажи, что-то или кто-то запищал. Не обращая на это внимания и не опуская руки, Джек дёрнул кистью в сторону, выбивая лучом света фигуру топтавшегося на месте Лиама, и как раз вовремя. Фонарик у того окончательно потух, и тьма успела подступить к нему совсем вплотную, опутав его своими червеобразными языками. Костюм почти полностью покрылся чёрными замысловатыми пятнами, но Лиам, не обращая ни на что внимания, бестолково покачивался на месте.

— Лиам! — крикнул Джек и хлопнул приятеля по плечу, докуда дотянулся, рукой с зажатым фонарем.

Лиам мотнул головой и продолжил топтаться на месте дальше.

— Да чтоб тебя… — Джек, шипя от боли в онемевшей руке, крутанулся на месте, размахивая фонарем.

Тьма, уже подобравшись к нему со спины, под слабыми лучами фонариков отпрянула назад, и Джек, забыв про ремень, метнулся ближе к Лиаму.

— Джек! Ты что творишь? — Эрик, едва удержавшись на ногах, попытался обернуться. — Что там у вас?

— Держи луч! — рявкнул на него Джек.

Эрик послушно повел винтовкой из стороны в сторону, разгоняя тьму подствольным фонариком, и обеспокоенно обернулся к брату.

— Что с ним? Это тьма? Лиам?

Джек, закрепив запасной фонарь на плече и поправив ремень винтовки так, чтобы луч от её фонарика светил за спину, отцепил карабин связи между собой и Эриком и добрался наконец до Лиама.

— Лиам, — позвал он друга, пытаясь разглядеть его глаза за стеклами защитной маски. — Лиам, слышишь меня?

Лиам не отреагировал, и тогда Джек, боясь того, что может случиться, посветил фонарем тому прямо в глаза. Свет выбил из-под стекол подернутые белесым зрачки и серую кожу. От света Лиам замотал головой, но не рухнул бесформенной кучей вниз, не растекся грязью, а остался стоять, глухо мыча и уворачиваясь от света.

— Тьма добралась до него, — сказал Джек, не глядя на Эрика.

— То есть как? — бессмысленно спросил Эрик. — Как добралась? Он же вот… и свет… что ты несешь?

— Я не знаю, как! — вспылил Джек. — Может, у него перчатка была дырявая или ещё что-то. Но его ужалили. Глаза белые.

Эрик помолчал. Лиам продолжал мычать, топтаться на месте и уворачиваться от света. Незаметно, потихоньку, он отступал все дальше в темноту, но Джек упорно светил в его сторону, не давая той поглотить его до конца.

— И что теперь? — Голос Эрика, лишенный эмоций и обречённый, ясно говорил о том, что тот и сам прекрасно понимает, что будет дальше. Но ни подтвердить это, ни отдать приказ оставить Лиама тьме у Джека не поворачивался язык.

Эрик все решил сам.

— Уходи, — он снял с плеча винтовку и скрутил фонарик. — Держи, — он протянул оружие Джеку. — Уходи. Тьма не отступит, пока не заберёт Лиама полностью. А я не оставлю его одного.

— Нет, — возразил Джек, на автомате поводя своим фонарем вокруг. — Я не могу. Я останусь.

— Можешь, — Эрик отстегнул карабин связующего ремня Джека от Лиама. — И должен.

— Нет, — Джек попытался перехватить его руку. — Эрик… не глупи. Нам только нужно продержаться. Тьма отступит. Уже скоро. Она никогда не держится больше получаса.

— Не отступит. Не отступит, ты и сам это знаешь, — Эрик слегка стукнул его фонариком в грудь. — Она никогда не отступает, если есть ужаленный. Она должна его забрать. А я должен остаться с братом, он — это всё, что есть у меня А ты… ты должен вернуться. И закончить всё это.

— Эрик… — начал Джек.

Но Эрик, не слушая, взял Лиама за руку и, не давая себе времени передумать, сделал пару шагов прямо в клубящуюся тьму. Джек торопливо перевёл на него луч фонаря, но тьма, почуявшая своё, уже выпростала острые, исходящие чёрными частицами языки и в два счёта опутала своих жертв.

— Эрик! Лиам!

В ту же секунду тьма, так же внезапно, как появилась, рассеялась, забрав с собой братьев и уступив место реальности.

Неестественно ярко после дождя светило солнце, покачивались на слабом ветру былинки, блестели лужи. Всё было тихо и мирно, как и должно было быть в весеннее воскресное утро. И посреди этого до одури умиротворяющего пейзажа на вершине холма стоял Джек в нелепом громоздком костюме, сжимая в руках бесполезные при свете дня фонарики. Один.

Внизу было шумно. Незнакомые разряженные в шелка и драгоценности люди не спеша перемещались из комнаты в комнату, разглядывая в перерывах между бокалами вина и беседой картины на стенах в тяжёлых золочёных рамах. В воздухе висела завеса дорогого табачного дыма, духов и алкоголя. Мальчик в инвалидной коляске тихо икнул. Женщина торопливо выкатила его на полупустую террасу.

— Потерпи, милый, — попросила она, присев на корточки и обтирая ему лицо. — Ещё минут пятнадцать, и пойдём спать.

Мальчик устало прикрыл глаза.

Женщина тяжело вздохнула, поднялась и осмотрелась. 

— Сынок! — позвала она заметив через окно гостиной своего сына, крутившегося около подростков, скучившихся возле диванов.

Спустя минуту маленький смуглый мальчик подбежал к ней.

— Что? — его голос, звонкий и весёлый, перекрыл гул людских голосов и музыку, доносившиеся из дома. Проходившая мимо пожилая дама в зеленом атласе и с вычурным колье на дряблой шее поморщилась и укоризненно посмотрела в их сторону.

Не обратив на неё внимания, женщина обратилась к сыну:

— Присмотри за ним. Я на минутку.

Она отошла, а младший мальчик пристроился на полу, возле коляски и занялся тем, что принялся расставлять своих солдатиков. Его белая рубашка встопорщилась на животе, пара пуговиц расстегнулись, а на темно-синих шортах чернело свежее пятно. Но мальчику, конечно, не было никакого дела до таких мелочей.

— Это командир, — объяснял он сидящему в кресле. — Он ведёт за собой отряд. А это его сержант. Он помогает командиру командовать. А это — солдаты. Они очень верные и делают всё, что им прикажут...

— Ага, всё-всё делают, — со странной интонацией поддакнул неслышно подошедший невысокий и нескладный светловолосый мальчик лет тринадцати с неприятными водянистыми глазами. Он улыбнулся, и в его скошенной набок улыбке стали видны тёмные кривые зубы. — А что? — обратился он к младшему мальчику, опускаясь рядом на корточки. — Этот… он и правда бревно бревном? Весь день вот так и сидит?

— Он не бревно, — возразил младший мальчик.

— Ну да, я так… просто, — поспешно согласился светловолосый. — Так и что? Сидит и не двигается?

— Нет, не двигается, — подтвердил младший и пояснил. — Он не может.

— А, — светловолосый осклабился, как если бы задумал какую-то гадость, и уточнил: — И не болтает?

— Нет, — тон или, быть может, вид светловолосого явно не понравился младшему мальчику. Он принялся торопливо собирать своих солдатиков. Но светловолосый уже потерял к нему интерес. Он поднялся и, немного отступив в сторону, начал разглядывать старшего мальчика. Тот остался безучастен к такому вниманию и продолжал сидеть не шевелясь, завалившись в угол своего большого инвалидного кресла.

Светловолосый отметил и это, и то, как безвольно склонилась на плечо голова у мальчика. Как расфокусировано смотрят его глаза, полуприкрытые тяжёлыми тёмными веками. Как нелепо торчит его тощая шея из жёсткого накрахмаленного воротника белоснежной рубашки, а тёмный парадный пиджак съехал набок, не удержавшись на узких худых плечах.

— Зачем на нём одеяло? — вдруг спросил светловолосый у младшего мальчика.

— Он мерзнет, потому что не двигается, — пояснил тот, прижимая к груди своих солдатиков и настороженно глядя на светловолосого.

Тот широко улыбнулся.

— А что, правду говорят, что он в памперсах? Как маленький сосунок?

Младший мальчик промолчал, придвинувшись поближе к креслу. Но светловолосый на его молчание не обратил внимания.

— Что, и сейчас в памперсе? — спросил он у мальчика в кресле, наклонившись вперёд. — Сидишь себе и ссышь, пока все вокруг толкутся, да? — он понизил голос и вкрадчиво добавил: — Типа, никто же не видит, да? И не узнает, да? — и вдруг резко выкрикнул ему прямо в лицо: — Ссыкло!

Младший мальчик что-то слабо запротестовал, а мальчик в кресле никак не отреагировал. Тогда светловолосый с конвульсивной ухмылкой схватил одеяло за край и дернул на себя. Одеяло соскользнуло вниз, утягивая за собой безучастного ко всему мальчика с кресла на пол, и стало ясно, что брюк на нем не было, как и туфель, вместо них тощие угловатые ноги были обтянуты компрессионными чулками. И что светловолосый не ошибся про памперсы. Но страннее всего было то, что даже падение не вызвало особых эмоций у мальчика в кресле. Он лишь едва слышно, тоненько заскулил, лежа безвольной неподвижной грудой на полу, нелепо разметав руки и вывернув шею.

Младший мальчик испуганно вскрикнул и заметался на месте, не зная, то ли кидаться к упавшему, то ли бежать за матерью, и, ничего не решив, по-детски громко и отчаянно заревел. Светловолосый же довольно засмеялся и, воровато оглядываясь, попятился прочь. Однако уйти ему не удалось. С пронзительным визгом, на него налетела девочка, что днём поднималась в комнату на чердаке.

— Ты! Ты! — Бессвязно выкрикивая, она лупила что есть силы своими маленькими кулачками светловолосого по лицу и плечам. Тот, пытаясь защититься, принялся размахивать своими длинными руками и ударил девочку по голове.

На её крики из дома прибежал ещё один мальчик, русоволосый и высокий, одетый в курсантский китель, по виду старше их всех. Мгновенно оценив обстановку, он отшвырнул светловолосого от девочки за вазон с фикусом и бросился к упавшему, осторожно перевернул его и на мгновенье замер, вглядываясь в бледное лицо и полные страдания глаза..

— Как ты? — спросил мальчик-курсант. — Сильно ушибся?

Упавший мальчик продолжал тоненько, едва слышно скулить. На его впалых щеках разлился нездоровый румянец, из носа бежала струйка крови, губы слегка посинели, на скуле наливалась краснотой свежая ссадина.

— Досталось тебе, — тихо сказал мальчик-курсант.

Он осторожно стер у упавшего мальчика кровь с лица и поднялся, удерживая его на руках. В этот же миг на террасу выбежала мать младшего мальчика, за ней шаг в шаг спешили плотный сердитый мужчина в дорогом костюме и высокая красивая женщина. Еще не разобравшись, в чём дело, они наперебой заголосили, к ним присоединилась что-то доказывающая девочка, а мужчина ловко ухватил за ухо светловолосого, пытающегося скрыться с места преступления. На их крики прибежали еще люди, и террасу заполнила вторая волна хаоса и неразберихи.

Старший мальчик, всё ещё держа упавшего на руках, отступил в сторону, давая дорогу новоприбывшим. Вцепившись ему в штанину, за ним следовал младший. Его зареванное лицо выражало ту крайнюю степень потрясения, когда на глазах у детей происходит что-то такое несправедливое и жестокое, что никак не укладывается в их понимание мира.

— Унести тебя отсюда? — тихо шепнул курсант пострадавшему мальчику, тот, неотрывно глядя на него, никак не отреагировал. Но его словно бы поняли и без слов, потому что курсант, ухватив его поудобнее, позвал младшего: — Ты идёшь? — и, дождавшись ответного кивка, вошёл в дом.

— Нет, не сюда, — возразил младший мальчик, когда курсант с упавшим на руках хотел зайти в относительно тихую библиотеку. — Надо наверх. Туда. Я покажу, идём.

Он уверенно направился к лестнице.

В маленькой комнате наверху мальчик в курсантской форме уложил упавшего мальчика на кровать и присел рядом. Младший мальчик тут же пристроился с другого краю.

— Ты ему нравишься, — сообщил он мальчику-курсанту. Тот слегка зарделся.

— Ты мне тоже, — тихо ответил он лежащему. Лежащий мальчик едва различимо улыбнулся.

Мальчик-курсант протянул руку, осторожно стирая с бледного тонкого лица пыль. Лежащий мальчик от касания прикрыл веки.

— У тебя глаза цвета грозового неба, — проговорил мальчик-курсант. — Как в песне. Слышал? Нет? Мне она нравится. Очень хорошая группа, — он пошарил в кармане и вытащил маленький плеер с наушниками-ракушками. — Вот, послушай, — мальчик осторожно вставил лежащему в уши наушники и включил запись.

Лежащий вдруг распахнул глаза и сильно, шумно задышал. Мальчик-курсант встревожился.

— Что с ним? — с испугом спросил он у младшего мальчика. Тот с любопытством уставился на лежащего. Курсант потянулся выключить плеер. Лежащий протестующе едва слышно замычал.

— Ему нравится, — тихо прошептал младший мальчик и подался вперёд, пытаясь уловить звуки музыки, доносящиеся из наушников.

Курсант посмотрел на него с сомнением, но все же опустил руку и слегка улыбнулся.

— Да, это хорошая группа, — подтвердил он и легко сжал хрупкие худые пальцы лежащего мальчика. — Можно мне приходить к тебе? — тихо спросил он.

Лежащий мальчик снова широко распахнул глаза, а его дыхание снова слегка сбилось, и курсант, казалось, хотел что-то уточнить, но на лестнице за дверью послышались торопливые шаги, и следом в комнату вошла смуглая усталая женщина.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — хмуро спросила она у курсанта.

Тот поднялся и вытянулся, словно стоял перед командиром.

— Простите, мэм. Я сейчас уйду.

— Не ругайся на него, мам, — встрял младший мальчик. — Он хороший.

Женщина тяжело вздохнула.

— Ладно, хорошо. Да. Спасибо, что унёс его оттуда. Этот Эндрю… ужас, а не ребёнок. Не пойму, куда смотрят его родители… все в порядке, милый? — обратилась она к лежащему, беспокойно вглядываясь в его глаза.

Лежащий мальчик словно бы улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. Хорошо… спасибо, — ещё раз поблагодарила она курсанта. — Но теперь тебе пора. Сейчас придёт доктор. Нужно осмотреть его. Всё же он упал… а это не шутки. Он так болен...

— Да, мэм, — покладисто согласился курсант и направился к дверям, но на пороге замешкался. — Можно мне приходить к нему, мэм? — неуверенно спросил он.

Женщина удивлённо посмотрела на него.

— Зачем?

— Я бы мог гулять с ним, — торопливо предложил курсант. — Относить его вниз и поднимать. Я сильный, — заверил он женщину.

Та задумалась, оба мальчика на кровати — старший и младший — как будто замерли, ожидая её решения.

— Лифт уже месяц как сломан, — размышляя вслух, проговорила она. — А я не могу таскать коляску каждый день вниз и вверх, поэтому он давно не гулял. Если действительно сможешь помочь, приходи.

Мальчик-курсант широко и радостно улыбнулся и отработанным движением, не задумываясь, отдал честь.

— Так точно, мэм. Спасибо, — и, щелкнув каблуками, скрылся за дверью.

Женщина, улыбаясь, слегка покачала головой.

— Вот так вечер… — протянула женщина, обращаясь к сыну. — Иди-ка, умойся, милый. Нечего сидеть здесь с таким лицом.

Когда младший мальчик скрылся в ванной, она снова всмотрелась в лежащего.

— А что это у тебя? — спросила она заметив плеер и потянулась, чтобы забрать. Но лежащий шумно выдохнул, словно бы выражая протест, и женщина с удивлением отступила. — Ну и ну, милый, — произнесла она, покачав головой. — Как хочешь.

Она отошла к двери и принялась что-то искать в сумке, а мальчик на постели вновь прикрыл глаза.

До убежища Джек добрался только к вечеру. Он шёл вперёд из чистого упрямства, а ещё потому, что Эрик хотел, чтобы он ушёл. Потому что сам Джек больше всего хотел сесть и ждать, когда тьма заберёт и его. Это чувство, сосущее и изнуряющее, чувство потери, возникающее всякий раз, когда отряд возвращался в неполном составе, или не возвращался вовсе — оно опустошало. И было всегда на фоне знанием, что каждая такая потеря не последняя. Это угнетало сильнее всего.

Когда впереди показалось приземистое строение, окруженное металлическими светоотражателями и вкопанными в землю прожекторами, Джек снова остановился. Зажмурился. Поправил рюкзак. Чего он добился этой вылазкой? Узнал, что городок на западе тоже опустел? Что туман добрался и до него? Стоило это знание таких потерь? Он вышел из убежища две недели назад с отрядом из пяти человек, считая себя. А вернулся — один. Зачем?

Сначала пропал Хэнк. Было пасмурно, и в легкой дымке естественного тумана они не заметили ядовитые зеленые завихрения. Хэнк исчез прямо на глазах.

Следующим был Билл. Только здесь был виноват не туман. Сбрендивший старикан из автомастерской, мимо которой они проходили, открыл по ним огонь из обреза. Билл умер на руках у Эрика. И это было не по правилам, но они потратили шесть часов, чтобы выкопать ему могилу на поляне, под деревом. Бросить его гнить на дороге, Джек не мог. 

С Эриком и Лиамом они обследовали городок. И вот чем это закончилось. Он потерял всех.

Теперь эта идея, собирать уцелевших, казалась ему идиотской. Сколько они уже потеряли людей? И сколько потеряют еще? И правильно ли это — жертвовать своими, чтобы спасти жалкую горстку тех, кто всё равно обречён?

Не в силах себя заставить войти внутрь, Джек топтался у входа в здание.

Садилось солнце. Вдали, там, где когда-то был огромный живой город, в воздухе висел невозможно гигантский неподвижный цеппелин. Черный и страшный. Уничтоживший многомиллионный мегаполис всего за пару мгновений.

Джек уставился на него остановившимся взглядом. Он бы дорого отдал, чтобы узнать, кто управляет цеппелином и почему они решили напасть. Но еще больше — где найти оружие против тех, кто скрывается во тьме и тумане. 

— Джек! — Из сияющего электрическим светом проёма ему навстречу вышел Стю в таком же громоздком, покрытом пятнами костюме. Он бросил взгляд Джеку за плечо и промолчал, и Джек был ему благодарен за это.

— Я не смог… — тихо проговорил Джек. — Не смог…

Стю молча сжал ему плечо.

— Идём внутрь, — через минуту сказал он. — Скоро совсем стемнеет, и даже здесь, среди фонарей, будет небезопасно. А тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Они вошли в проём и одновременно сощурились от льющегося со всех сторон света. Шумно тарахтели генераторы, в воздухе висел стойкий запах солярки и бензина, но сновавшие взад и вперёд люди, занимавшиеся своими делами, не обращали внимания ни на вонь, ни на шум. Свет и генераторы были их единственным спасением против тьмы. И только здесь, под яркими вездесущими лучами мощных ламп, можно было ходить без опаски, что тебя затащит в туман. Так что недовольных не было.

Джек ослабил завязки у капюшона и стащил противогаз. Расстегнул молнию на надоевшем костюме химзащиты и глубоко вздохнул, смаргивая слёзы.

— Держи, — Стю протянул Джеку солнцезащитные очки и сам надел такие же. — Хочешь помыться?

— Было бы неплохо, — тускло отозвался Джек.

— Тогда поспеши. Вода ещё не остыла, и скоро ужин, — Стю подтолкнул его в сторону, где обосновался хозблок, такой же яркий и светлый, как и все пространство вокруг. — Давай форму сюда, я почищу.

— Я сам, — глухо сказал Джек.

— Не дури, — Стю снова сжал ему плечо. — Я все равно сейчас займусь чисткой своей. Зачем терять время?

Джек нехотя снял рюкзак, отцепил сумку с фильтром, стянул тяжелые бутсы и комбинезон и передал вещи Стю. В одной футболке и лёгких штанах, без знакомой тяжести громоздкого костюма, он чувствовал себя совсем беззащитным. Стю ободряюще ему улыбнулся.

— Иди, иди, — сказал он. — Я буду рядом.

И действительно устроился на длинной скамье, стоявшей напротив ряда узких железных шкафчиков, за которыми приютилось несколько душевых кабинок. Джек прошёл мимо умывальников, подумав, свернул в туалет и лишь после направился в душевую. Стю к этому времени успел натянуть перчатки, вооружиться тряпкой и растворителем и занимался тем, что оттирал тяжеленные бутсы от чёрных разводов.

Спустя несколько минут, истратив все остатки тёплой воды, Джек, вытираясь старым полотенцем, спросил:

— Кто ещё вернулся из рейда?

Стю, уже старательно оттиравший фильтры, то ли свои, то ли Джека, немного запыхавшись ответил:

— Макс. Одного потерял, но нашёл двух свежих. Рем, полный состав. Притащили консерв. Нашли магазин с ещё работавшими холодильниками. Лекс не вернулся... Со мной тоже пришло трое свежих и… Марк.

Джек выронил полотенце.

— Марк?

— Да, — Стю повертел фильтры, рассматривая и решая, достаточно или нет. — Немного не в себе, — добавил он и начал собирать тряпки, завинтил бутыль с растворителем и убрал все в полку одного из шкафчиков. Затем принялся расставлять бутсы и развешивать комбинезоны. Джек, натягивая на еще влажное тело свежую одежду, терпеливо ожидал продолжения. — Док его запер в карантине, — сказал наконец Стю.

— В каком карантине? — опешил Джек. — Откуда Док знает, что он заразен? Никто ведь ещё не возвращался.

— Он под ультрафиолетом. Что-то такое, в общем. Док сказал, что если он нормальный, то все будет тип-топ. А если нет, то… ну, сам понимаешь.

Джек обдумал услышанное.

— Наверное, он прав.

— Да, я тоже так думаю, — согласился Стю. — Идём?

Они вышли из хозблока и, через связки проводов и гирлянд из лампочек, направились к импровизированной столовой неподалеку.

В их нехитром лагере царило одно непреложное правило — никаких тёмных закутков. Никаких ширм, занавесок и других приспособлений, чтобы приглушить свет. Даже ящики с припасами и вещами стояли так, чтобы были залиты светом со всех сторон и не отбрасывали четкой тени. Да чёрт возьми — даже в туалете лампа светила прямо над унитазом. Стоило хотя бы раз столкнуться с туманом и следовавшей за ним тьмой, чтобы понять: спастись можно только так, под обжигающе-ярким светом, выедающим глаза. Хотя до новеньких это всё же не всегда доходило сразу. Каждый раз кто-нибудь из новоприбывших срывался в истерику, требуя, чтобы погасили свет и дали выспаться. Иногда они успокаивались, иногда — сходили с ума. Когда случалось второе, последствия были разнообразные. В прошлый раз такой псих перерубил кабель от мини-подстанции в недрах бункера. Сгорел сам и чуть не спалил всё. Во втором зале до сих пор пахло гарью, а в пятнах копоти и сажи на полу и потолке можно было разглядеть силуэт человеческого тела. Закрасить пятна не получалось.

— Марк хотел поговорить с тобой, — сообщил Стю, когда они устроились за длинным железным столом.

— Я тоже хочу поговорить с ним, — сказал Джек, подтягивая к себе тарелку. — Но я не псих, чтобы пытаться пробиться сквозь Дока. Карантин, так карантин.

Стю одобрительно хмыкнул. Он задрал солнцезащитные очки себе на лоб и, щурясь от яркого света, принялся за похлёбку. Джек последовал его примеру. Здесь, в убежище, полном людей, света, шума и запахов еды, сидя рядом с другом, он постепенно успокаивался. Но вместе с покоем к нему пришло и еще кое-что.

— Нужно прекратить рейды, — глухо сказал он, не поднимая глаз от стола.

Стю промолчал, продолжая методично орудовать ложкой и Джек, решив, что тот, возможно, не расслышал, повторил.

Стю отставил от себя пустую тарелку и, помолчав, честно признался:

— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать. Отговаривать? Но мы уже стольких потеряли… Поддержать? Но там, за пределами убежища, все еще есть люди… вправе ли мы оставить их туману? Наши жизни против их… здесь просто нет правильного решения.

— Да, — Джек снова опустил очки, даже не потому, что устал от света, а чтобы спрятать глаза. — Но я знаю точно, что больше не хочу терять своих ребят. Тех, кто остался… вы — это все, что у меня есть.

Стю сжал ему плечо.

— Что бы ты ни решил, это будет наш общий выбор.

Джек кивнул.

— Спасибо. Пойдём, разыщем Дока, узнаем, сколько он собирается держать Марка в карантине.

На улице было по-весеннему свежо. Деревья стояли обсыпанные почками, из-под почти еще лысой земли показывали голову первые весенние цветы, пели птицы, ярко, суля тепло, светило солнце, воздух звенел и благоухал, но от земли в тени все еще несло холодом. По парку, залихватски сдвинув шапки на затылок, обгоняя друг друга, носились бегуны и велосипедисты. Аккуратно петляя между ними и не сбиваясь с шага, высокий рослый мальчик катил перед собой по влажно блестящей асфальтовой дорожке инвалидное кресло. На вид мальчику было лет пятнадцать. Одетый в форму курсанта старшей военной школы, с доброжелательным открытым лицом, он смотрелся очень живым и настоящим, на фоне сидевшего в кресле мальчика помладше. Тот, болезненно худой, бледный до синевы, весь, казалось, состоял из одних углов. Неподвижный, он почти терялся в складках одеяла, которым его заботливо укутали. Единственное, что выдавало в нем жизнь — это чудные серые глаза в окаймлении тёмных длинных ресниц, по-девичьи загнутых на самых кончиках. Сейчас эти глаза с неподдельным интересом рассматривали парк, не обделяя вниманием ни полураспустившиеся почки, ни сизых уток в пруду, ни слой старых листьев под скамейкой. Казалось, он хотел впитать в себя все детали, которые увидит. Выжечь их все в своей памяти, словно ничего важнее не было и не будет.

Кативший кресло выбрал понравившуюся полянку у пруда и остановился передохнуть, поставив кресло так, чтобы солнце беспрепятственно согревало сидящего в кресле своими лучами, но не засвечивало ему глаза.

— Вот так, — мальчик-курсант присел перед креслом и поправил на неподвижном мальчике одеяло. — Как ты? Порядок? — Курсант заглянул ему в глаза и, по-видимому удовлетворившись этим, поднялся и покрутился на месте, разыскивая взглядом младшего мальчика. — Эй! — позвал он, заметив его неподалёку. — Не убегай далеко.

Младший мальчик подбежал к нему.

— Я тут, — пропел он, радостно прыгая.

— Штаны испачкал, — заметил курсант. — Твоя мама будет расстроена.

— Нет, — беспечно отозвался младший. — Она говорит, это чепуха и не стоит внимания.

Курсант недоверчиво хмыкнул, но спорить не стал.

— Всё равно, будь аккуратнее, — посоветовал он.

Младший мальчик не особо его слушая, принялся бегать по полянке, изображая самолёт. Довольно шумный самолёт. Курсант снова присел на корточки.

— Летом здесь красивее, — сказал он мальчику в кресле. — Та горка вся в цветах. А там песчаный пляж, песок жёлтый-жёлтый… сейчас его прикрыли досками. Не знаю, зачем. А вон по тому мостику всегда гуляют парочки, видишь? Вроде это романтично… а когда зелени больше, здесь тише и кажется, что людей меньше. Хотя они везде.

Мальчик в кресле внимательно слушал, иногда переводя взгляд на то, что показывал ему мальчик-курсант. Изредка он тихо, но выразительно вздыхал, словно хотел что-то сказать, но не мог. В такие моменты курсант замолкал и всматривался в его глаза, пытаясь угадать, о чём тот думает. Немного погодя, он ещё раз поправил ему одеяло и слегка развернул коляску.

— Хорошо сегодня, правда? Не то, что вчера… зато вчера была радуга после дождя, помнишь?

Мальчик в кресле чуть качнул ресницами, словно соглашаясь. Курсант, приободрившись, улыбнулся.

— Посидим здесь чуть-чуть и сделаем круг по парку. У западных ворот сейчас очень красиво, цветет сакура… а на следующей неделе можно будет опять съездить на побережье, как раз потеплеет. Тебе же там понравилось? Там красиво. Я люблю море…

На обратном пути из парка к дому их встретила женщина. Она казалась печальной и более уставшей, чем обычно. Первым делом она привычно поправила на мальчике в инвалидном кресле одеяло, затем подхватила на руки сына и подстроилась под мерные шаги курсанта.

— Не замерзли? — как бы между прочим спросила она.

— Нет, мэм, — вежливо отозвался курсант. — Я следил, чтобы руки и ноги у него были тёплые.

— Ты молодец, — женщина тяжело вздохнула.

Курсант помедлил, но всё-таки спросил:

— Что-то случилось?

Женщина снова вздохнула.

— Такое несчастье… не знаю, как быть, — и непонятно добавила: — С одной стороны, он был так к нему привязан, а с другой — тащить его туда не лучшая идея, — она посмотрела на мальчика в кресле. Тот, казалось, спал. Она осторожно положила руку ему на лоб и, когда он никак не отреагировал на неё, понизила голос и зашептала, но сквозь уличный шум иногда доносились отрывки фраз. — Звонили из части… погиб… за неделю до увольнения в запас… мы так его ждали… старший брат... Он был очень привязан к нему… хотел забрать его…

С каждым её словом курсант выглядел всё более расстроенным и, когда женщина замолчала, с искренним участием сказал:

— Мне очень жаль, правда.

— Да уж… — отозвалась женщина и снова посмотрела на мальчика в инвалидном кресле. Тот шумно вздохнул. Женщина охнула, спустила сына на землю и, прикрыв рот рукой, присела перед коляской на корточки.

— Милый, — с тревогой позвала она. — Ты всё слышал?

Мальчик расфокусировано смотрел на проезжающие мимо машины, изредка шумно вздыхая. Женщина порывисто обняла его.

— Ох, родной. Мне так жаль, — она заплакала. — Так жаль…

Мальчик, похожий на большую нескладную куклу, безучастно смотрел вдаль. Его голова слегка покачивалась у женщины на плече в такт её движениям, а лицо по-прежнему ничего не выражало. Словно бы компенсируя это, её сын, растерянно стоявший рядом, поддавшись настроению матери, громко заревел. Курсант осторожно погладил его по тёмным кудрям. День, начавшийся так хорошо, закончился так печально. И исправить это было никак нельзя.

Марк был странного серого цвета. Даже его волосы, тёмные и курчавые прежде, как-то поблекли и выглядели мягкими, странно размытыми. Словно кто-то плохо пропечатал фотографию. Глаза же, наоборот, потемнели и лихорадочно блестели, и, всмотревшись, Джек понял, что так казалось оттого, что капилляры полопались, а зрачок затопил всю радужку. Увидев Джека, Марк вскочил и беспокойно затоптался на месте, однако попытки выйти за пределы огороженного веревкой квадрата не сделал, а замер рядом с длинным, в человеческий рост, ящиком со скруглёнными краями.

— Что это? — Джек вопросительно посмотрел на Дока.

— Солярий, — не глядя, ответил тот.

— Ну и как… — Джек замолчал, не зная, что выбрать: «Ну и как ты его добыл?» или: «Ну и как, помогает?», но Док, будто бы угадав оба вопроса, с раздражением махнул на него рукой.

— Иди и поговори уже с ним. Надо решить, можно его к остальным или нет.

— А что, он?.. — тихо спросил Джек. — Как-то необычно себя ведёт?

— Поговори сам и скажи мне, обычно или нет, — отрезал Док и мягче добавил: — Я буду здесь. На всякий.

Он отошёл к длинному столу и занялся сортировкой лекарств, принесённых из нового рейда и сваленных в кучу. Джек посмотрел на Марка: тот терпеливо его ждал.

— Здравствуй, — сказал Джек, поднырнув под верёвочную ограду и подходя ближе. — Как ты?

Он вскинул руки, чтобы обнять Марка, но тот отреагировал не сразу и несколько секунд смотрел на Джека с недоумением. Но затем сам шагнул на встречу и крепко стиснул Джека в объятии.

В нос ударил тяжёлый запах болотной гнили. Джек едва удержался, чтобы не отпрянуть. И не только от запаха. Вблизи Марк оказался ещё более бледным. А на руках и шее у него расползались такие же пятна, какие оставались после тьмы на комбинезонах. В довершение от него шёл сильный жар. Джек невольно, по привычке, пощупал ему лоб.

— У тебя температура? Ты слишком горячий.

Марк помотал головой, немного отодвинулся и ссутулил широкие плечи. У Джека возникло впечатление, что тому тяжело стоять, и он кивнул на длинный ящик:

— Присядем?

Он уселся первым и, подождав, пока устроится Марк, спросил то, что больше всего его интересовало:

— Где ты был?

Марк содрогнулся и тихо просипел:

— В нём.

Он задрал голову и посмотрел вверх, словно хотел показать, в ком именно, а потом уставился на Джека. Моргал он редко, отчего взгляд неподвижных глаз был особенно неприятен. Хотелось отодвинуться от него. И даже, скорее, уйти и не видеть его больше. И если до сих пор у Джека был вопрос, почему вокруг вернувшегося Марка, единственного из всех пропавших, ребята не устроили танцы и не завалили его расспросами, наплевав на запрет Дока, то сейчас он сидел рядом и сквозь полупрозрачную кожу видел, как в венах у Марка застыла и не течёт густая чёрная кровь, видел, как от его кожи отделяются крохотные микрочастицы и вопреки всем законам физики поднимаются вверх, растворяясь в ярком свете ламп, чувствовал тяжёлый гнилой запах, и вопрос, почему Марк всё ещё здесь и почему Док решил придержать его в карантине, у него отпал.

— Ты мылся? — не удержавшись спросил Джек.

Марк через паузу, с запозданием удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Да, — глухо сказал он. — Когда вернулся.

Джек кашлянул.

— Понятно… Так ты сказал — в нём? Ты имеешь в виду цеппелин? — уточнил он.

На лице у Марка, опять через паузу, словно теперь до него всё доходило с задержкой, проступило страдание.

— Да, — подтвердил он. — В «Голиафе».

Он замолчал, глядя в сторону, но когда Джек открыл рот, спросить, что там с ним случилось, Марк продолжил:

— Джек… он живой.

— Кто живой? — не понял Джек.

— Цеппелин. Он живой. Живой, понимаешь?

От его ровного, лишённого эмоций голоса и от той дичи, которую он говорил, Джек почувствовал иррациональный ужас.

— Как живой? А кто им управляет?

Марк перевёл на него взгляд.

— Никто. Никто им не управляет. Он живой, Джек.

У Джека взмокла спина.

— Он собирает всех: людей, животных, птиц, — монотонно продолжал говорить Марк. — Втягивает их через туман и встраивает их в себя.

— Встраивает? — потрясённо переспросил Джек.

— Они рассыпаются на части. Становятся как пыль. Чёрная пыль. И сливаются со стенами, — прикрыв глаза, бормотал Марк, слегка раскачиваясь. Джек, наплевав на запах, придвинулся к нему и снова обнял его за плечи.

— Тише, всё позади. Успокойся. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Марк перестал раскачиваться.

— Как тебе удалось бежать? — спросил у него Джек.

Марк снова помолчал, перед тем, как ответить.

— Мы шли в укрытие, когда нас застиг туман. Стивена втянуло, я подобрал фонарик, который он уронил, и засунул его в комбез. Сумка была забита до отказа, — пояснил он. — Я забыл его выключить. И когда позже нас опять застал туман и меня тоже втянуло, фонарик продолжал гореть там, под комбинезоном. Внутри Голиафа, когда все стали распадаться, мой комбез растворился, а луч фонаря как будто обжёг его. Ему это не понравилось. Он попытался сжаться там, где светил фонарик. Потом стенка замельтешила и стала тонкой, тогда я специально посветил на неё и, когда она слегка разошлась, выпрыгнул в дыру.

— Значит, надо носить фонарь прямо на себе, — задумчиво проговорил Джек.

Марк осторожно коснулся его руки.

— Это не всё, Джек. Важно другое. Когда попадаешь внутрь и он начинает поглощать тебя, ты слышишь его сознание. И я слышал совсем немного, но… он ищет оружие, единственное, которое может его уничтожить. Чтобы уничтожить его первым.

Джек встрепенулся.

— И что это? Где?

— Я не знаю где. И что — тоже не знаю. Он думал про него, что это оружие сейчас спит.

— Спит? Оно живое?

Марк плавно, как замедленной съёмке пожал плечами.

— Я видел название, — добавил он и присев на корточки, вывел пальцем на пыльном полу непонятные символы.

— Похоже на «Давид», — заметил Док, неслышно подошедший и тоже смотрящий на надпись.

— И что это может значить? — спросил у него Джек. Док пожал плечами.

— Без понятия. Ты всё спросил, что хотел? Ему пора отдохнуть.

Джек посмотрел на Марка. Тот выглядел ещё хуже, чем в начале их разговора.

— Да, конечно. Марк? Увидимся позже?

Марк посмотрел на него в упор.

— Я не знаю, Джек. Я чувствую, что умираю. Ты ведь и сам это понял. Но я должен был сказать тебе. Сказать, что это такое. И что его можно убить… понимаешь?

Джек помотал головой.

— Не говори ерунды, Марк. Ты поправишься.

— Пообещай мне, что найдёшь это оружие, — не слушая его сказал Марк. — «Голиаф» не должен существовать в нашем мире. Иначе он уничтожит всех нас.

Когда Джек уходил, Док дал ему листок.

— Название. Искать легче будет, — пояснил он.

— Да, спасибо, — поблагодарил его Джек. — Жаль, ты не увлекаешься криптографией.

— Но ведь есть те, кто увлекался, — заметил Док. — Надо просто поискать.

Джек согласно кивнул.

— Ты прав, — он положил руку Доку на плечо, слегка сжал и попросил: — Не оставляй его. Я не хочу, чтобы он умер… в одиночестве.

— Мог не говорить мне это, — ворчливо отозвался Док. — Он и мой друг тоже… береги себя.

Похороны были тихими. Шёл дождь, немногие пришедшие, оскальзываясь на размытой глине вокруг могилы, прятались под чёрными зонтами. Чуть в стороне от всех, рядом с подставкой, на которой установили портрет улыбающегося молодого мужчины в новенькой форме капитана, стояло инвалидное кресло. Внимательный глаз бы, наверное, сходу отметил сходство мальчика в кресле и мужчины на портрете. Но чтобы это сделать, нужно было для начала подойти ближе и попросить маленького смуглого мальчика убрать зонт, который тот старательно держал над сидевшим. Мать маленького мальчика, отдавшая ему зонт, сейчас отошла, чтобы положить цветы на большой полированный гроб. За креслом, вцепившись в его гнутую ручку, стоял высокий русоволосый мальчик в парадной курсантской форме. В одной руке, не обращая внимания на дождь, он держал фуражку, время от времени поглядывал на часы и хмурился, не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды.

Люди вокруг могилы то и дело бросали на мальчика в инвалидном кресле сочувственные и даже несколько брезгливые, полные недоумения взгляды. Иногда даже можно было расслышать, как кто-нибудь из них недовольно шепчет о том, что тащить его сюда по меньшей мере негуманно для него самого. И вообще — он же ничего не понимает. Ему всё равно. Зачем этот странный жест? Но высказать это в открытую никто всё же не решался.

Когда отзвучали последние прощальные слова и все с облегчением направились к машинам, к женщине подошел плотный мужчина в дорогом костюме.

— Как он? — не понижая голоса, спросил он, кивнув на инвалидное кресло.

— Вчера приглашали доктора, — сказала женщина, убирая со лба мокрую прядь волос.

Мужчина рвано кивнул больше своим мыслям, чем ей, и, глядя на портрет смеющегося капитана, тихо сказал:

— Он умер как герой. Но разве от этого легче? Что может возместить мне потерю сына?

Когда женщина промолчала, он посмотрел на неё и неловко добавил: 

— Я не стесняюсь своего мальчика.

— Конечно нет, сэр, — согласилась женщина.

— Думаете, он… понимает?

Во взгляде женщины проступила неприязнь.

— Так же, как и вы, — сухо сказала она и повернулась к курсанту. — Думаю, нам пора, — наклонившись к мальчику в инвалидном кресле, она поправила одеяло и погладила его по щеке. — Всё в порядке, милый?

Мальчик медленно моргнул.

— Хорошо, — она выпрямилась. Мужчина внимательно наблюдал за ней.

— Я слышал, как вы говорили с доктором, — сказал он вдруг. Женщина сердито поджала губы. — Я хотел сказать, я сочувствую вам, — быстро добавил мужчина. — Если есть что-то, чем я могу помочь, пожалуйста, скажите. Всё-таки вы для нас не чужой человек.

— Спасибо, — с непонятной интонацией отозвалась женщина и посмотрела на своего сына. Тот с интересом поднимал и опускал ногу, слушая как чавкает размокшая глина. — Идём, — дрогнувшим голосом позвала она его и, кивнув напоследок мужчине, взяла сына за руку и направилась к небольшому фургончику, на котором приехала. Мальчик в курсантской форме, не отставая ни на шаг, покатил кресло следом за ней.

— Я пойду один, — сказал Джек.

Стю рассердился.

— Какой в этом смысл? Ты не знаешь, что искать. И кого искать! Вместе у нас больше шансов.

— Нет! — крикнул Джек. — У вас больше шансов не вернуться! А вовсе не…

— А у тебя нет? Или ты решил, что у тебя иммунитет? — Стю встряхнул его за грудки. — Перестань нести чушь! Помнишь, что сказал Марк? Этому… «Голиафу» плевать. Он жрёт всех. Неспроста ему дали такое прозвище. Марк смог сбежать, только потому что свет был не только снаружи, но и под комбинезоном. Мы найдём все фонари, которые у нас есть, и все батарейки. Возьмём столько, сколько сможем. Привяжем фонари к себе. И будем искать этого чёртова Давида или того, кто сможет подсказать нам, что это и где его найти! — Он, тяжело дыша, отпустил Джека и шагнул назад. — Ты не пойдёшь один. Иначе я всё равно пойду за тобой.

Джек прислонился к стене и, запрокинув голову, прикрыл глаза.

— Я не хочу больше никого терять, — тихо сказал он.

— Не бери на себя слишком много, — сухо ответил Стю. — Это не тебе решать.

Признав, что проиграл, Джек отлепился от стены и занялся сборами. Стю, наверное, чувствуя себя теперь неловко, молча подал ему свежие фильтры и, не поднимая лица, принялся молча проверять в фонарях лампочки и диоды.

Когда всё было собрано, а все доводы высказаны, оказалось, что в этот бессрочный рейд идут уже не двое, а полноценный отряд. Как Стю верно заметил — невозможно было запретить людям пытаться сберечь тех, кто им дорог. Так же, как Джек пытался сберечь своих друзей, так и они в ответ пытались защитить его.

— Берегите горючее, — стоя на ступеньках и глядя на Дока, тихо сказал Джек. — Следите за прожекторами на внешнем кольце. У вас провианта…

— На полтора года, — закончил за него тот. — Не беспокойся о нас. Лучше возвращайтесь. Все.

— И с долбаным Давидом, чем бы или кем бы он ни оказался, — добавил Макс, оставшийся после долгих споров в убежище, потому что «нам нужно куда-то возвращаться», сказал Стю. И Макс уступил.

Джек еще раз посмотрел на Дока, коснулся рукой комбинезона на груди, где под слоем резины теперь висел простенький деревянный кулон, когда-то принадлежавший Марку, и пообещал:

— Я вернусь. Мы вернёмся.

Он натянул маску, надел капюшон, затянул завязки и, тяжело ступая, прошёл к двери и распахнул её. Там, снаружи, только-только занималось утро. Розовеющая полоса на горизонте обещала ясный и хороший день.

Женщина вошла в комнату, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.

— Доброе утро, милый, — громко сказала она, держа в руках поднос. Пристроив его на столик, она склонилась над кроватью, чтобы поправить подушку, и вдруг сдавленно охнула.

— Милый? — позвала она лежащего на постели мальчика.

Мальчик никак не отреагировал. Он лежал спокойно и расслабленно, а на его лице было удивительное умиротворение. Только в чудных глазах больше не было света. Женщина тихо всхлипнула.

— Какое горе, — прошептала она и добавила: — Бедный малыш.

Она села на кровать и взяла его на руки, прижав к себе.

— Бедный, бедный малыш, — снова проговорил она. По её лицу текли слёзы.

— Сет, — позвала она. — Сынок!

В комнату заглянул смуглый мальчик.

— Сынок, милый, позови мистера и миссис Бенджамин, — сдавленным голосом попросила она.

Мальчик замешкался.

— Он умер? — со странной интонацией спросил он, глядя на мальчика на руках у матери. — Джек умер?

Женщина открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но вместо слов с губ сорвалось надрывное рыдание и прижав к лицу ладонь она просто кивнула.

— Иди, — через силу попросила она. — Иди, позови его родителей.

Мальчик, вытирая щеки, принялся спускаться по лестнице. А женщина, баюкая умершего мальчика, нараспев повторяла его имя.

— Джек, Джек… бедный малыш… ох, Джек…

Выйдя за дверь, Джек обернулся — ему показалось, что кто-то его зовёт. И на долю секунды вместо ребят, тех, кто шёл с ним, и тех, кто остался, ему померещилась скудно обставленная светлая комната и сидевшая на кровати женщина, со смутно знакомым лицом и ребёнком на руках. Женщина то ли пела, то ли плакала, то ли то и другое. Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вбежали два мальчика — подросток и совсем малыш. Подросток, чем-то похожий на Стю, с горестным лицом бросился к кровати, и Джеку на мгновение стало интересно, что там у них случилось. Затем, как-то разом, в тесной комнате оказалось слишком много людей, чьи лица слились у Джека в сплошное неразличимое пятно, и он моргнул, прогоняя наваждение.

— Всё в порядке? — чуть глухо из-за маски спросил Стю.

— Порядок, — отозвался Джек. — Идём.

Он поправил рюкзак, проверил фонари и шагнул на дорогу. За ним слегка вразнобой двинулся его маленький отряд.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2020 - "Чёрный цеппелин"


End file.
